


The Scent of You

by bealovelylady



Series: UshiHina Mini Fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Football, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Foreskin Play, Implied Smegma, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Scents & Smells, Sex Toys, Sweat, sweat fetish, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealovelylady/pseuds/bealovelylady
Summary: A lot of people were confused. There were a lot of rumors, speculations, and gossip.Ushijima Wakatoshi was tall and handsome, star of Shiratorizawa’s football team as their quarterback. He was built like a brick wall but so graceful when he moved on the field. All the cheerleaders were after him, all the girls in his class wanted to be with him, and every girl in the grades below him wanted him to be their “senpai”.So many girls asked him out, but his answer was always the same. A confused look and a kind, “No, thank you.”So there were rumors. Speculation and gossip and assumptions.Only two people knew the real truth.One was Ushijima himself.And the other was Hinata Shouyo.- - -AU - Football/cheer team





	The Scent of You

**Author's Note:**

> Mini fics... write a short fic, I told myself. You can do it.  
> /ends up with 7k of porn  
> Well, all right then...
> 
> Anyways, I usually hate stuff about people being smelly and sweat kinks but like this idea made me sweaty myself lol! I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Some notes:  
> They’re both the same age and HS seniors in this fic.  
> Read the tags for warnings.

A lot of people were confused. There were a lot of rumors, speculations, and gossip. 

Ushijima Wakatoshi was tall and handsome, star of Shiratorizawa’s football team as their quarterback. He was built like a brick wall but so graceful when he moved on the field. All the cheerleaders were after him, all the girls in his class wanted to be with him, and every girl in the grades below him wanted him to be their “senpai”. There was a fan club; they made money by taking candid shots of Ushijima during practice and games, when he was dripping with sweat or stretching to warm up. At one point, it had gotten out of hand when a girl, after being turned down for a date, had snuck into the locker room and hidden in the showers, waiting for Ushijima. 

So many girls asked him out, but his answer was always the same. A confused look and a kind, “No, thank you.”

So there were rumors. Speculation and gossip and assumptions. 

Only two people knew the real truth.

One was Ushijima himself.

And the other was Hinata Shouyo.

 

_***Two Weeks Ago*** _

“Hinata!” called a cheery voice across the gym where they were practicing today. It was raining outside, but the homecoming game was coming up soon and all the old boys from Shiratorizawa would be there, along with some college couches, scouting, so everyone was prepared to give their all and practice to the death.

The cheerleaders were no different.

Hinata had gotten laughed at a lot when he first started out as a cheerleader in middle school, but he’d always adored the activity, so the teasing didn’t keep him from his dreams. He was small but strong, and he could jump high. He did well in any position they put him in, but he loved being the middle of the pyramid best of all. 

Kiyoko and Yachi were walking towards him now, practice over, Yachi practically bouncing off the walls, Kiyoko calm and beautiful as always. Both looked wonderful in their cheer uniforms in different ways. Yachi filled hers out better, more curves, but her best friend was a stunning sight, slim and beautiful, graceful down to her fingertips. Yachi was clutching at Kiyoko’s hand like she often did, dragging the other along.

“Hinata, will you help me practice that shoulder stand stunt again?”

It was a new addition to their repertoire, and the youngest cheerleader was still nervous about it. It wasn’t that she didn’t think Hinata could catch her, because Hinata would never, ever let any of the girls fall, especially Yachi, but she was anxious _she_ would fumble something and hurt _Hinata_. 

“I don’t mind,” the redhead said with a kind smile as he combed his hair back, adjusting his headband, the only thing that kept his hair out of his face during flips. He had on a plain white shirt and grey sweat pants, the leg of one pulled up to show off an impressive calf, and he tossed his towel down to the bleachers, next to his water bottle. He bounded over to where Yachi stood waiting and got into position, throwing her his game-winning smile.

x

The locker room was eerily silent, but Hinata savored these moments when he was the only one left after a rough practice. He dropped his sweaty clothes down on the bench in front of his locker and grabbed a clean towel and his toiletries, heading to the shower area. The school was large, but they’d still opted to conjoin the football team and male cheerleader’s showers, the two locker rooms at either end, showers in the middle, like a Jack and Jill bathroom. He called out into the darkness of the football team’s locker room just in case, but only silence greeted him. He smirked and turned up the music on his phone, blasting it through a small waterproof speaker he always kept with him for times like this. 

His shower, which usually took about 15 minutes, could be stretched to 30 when karaoke was involved. One of his favorite songs came on right after he turned off the water and he cranked it up, singing along as he dried off his hair and body. The shower room was warm and steamy, and the cool tile felt nice against his bare feet. He left the music playing as he walked back to the locker room to change into his school uniform, ready to head home. 

A sight he never thought he’d see stopped him in his tracks. If his music had been softer, he might have heard the small whimpers first, but as it stood now, he froze just inside the locker room entrance, hand on his towel releasing, and it dropped silently to the floor by his feet as he gawked at the sight.

A butt, a really nice butt, actually, swayed gently in the air. Shorts were pulled down to the knees, one folded on the bench by his locker, the other leg stretched out and foot grounded on the concrete beside the bench. And he knew exactly who those legs belonged to. He’d seen enough of the pictures, thanks to Yachi’s old obsession with the star quarterback, to recognize those thighs and calves on sight. 

Hinata never thought he’d see Ushijima Wakatoshi, beloved of all the girls at Shiratorizawa, guaranteed to have many scholarship offers, and never lacking in prom date choices, with three fingers up his ass, face buried into a bench and ass in the air for all the world (okay, just Hinata) to see. He also never thought the sight would thrill him so. 

Ushijima was facing away from him and was none the wiser to his audience of one. Hinata swallowed dryly past the lump forming as his ears tuned into the small noises slipping from Ushijima’s lips, his nose buried in something red, and Hinata suddenly felt very hot and it wasn’t because of his shower. 

Because he knew exactly what that red thing was that Ushijima was clenching desperately in one hand, stuffing to his nose like it was his only lifeline as he moaned broken syllables of a name, his fingers working furiously. 

It was nothing other than Hinata’s sweaty, post-practice boxer briefs. His lucky ones, too, that he wore every game when he cheered. And now the star quarterback of his school was gnawing at them, making loud sounds of desperation. 

_Holy shit_ was all the thought that registered in Hinata’s brain. His eyes glazed over, and despite himself, he got hard, the cold air tingling pleasantly over his suddenly too-hot skin. 

Hinata knew in that moment exactly why every girl had been turned down, knew why Ushijima was famously single and still unobtainable. And he would live with the knowledge of knowing this, the only one.

At least until after the homecoming game.

Until then, he’d secretly watch Ushijima, paying much more attention now, no one else the wiser to his growing obsession with the other man. 

God, he was really handsome, wasn’t he?

 

_***Present Day*** _

Getting through homecoming was almost excruciating. He had a hard enough time with some of the routines and jumps already, but now Ushijima was constantly on his mind, that image of him on the locker room bench, and every time the fans chanted his name, he recalled it. But he did the entire routine smoothly, didn’t drop anyone, because he was good at cheerleading. 

He was good at imagining Ushijima in a lot of compromising situations too, he’d found out. 

They did their last cheer as their home team scored a final touchdown, the stands erupting with victory shouts as the cheerleaders chanted, “We knew you could do it, cause our team’s the best!” Their rhythmic shouting mixed with the energy in the air and droned on in Hinata’s ears as Ushijima yanked off his helmet, sweaty, hair a mess, but still so fucking handsome, and strode towards them. Hinata slapped a grin on his face, but Ushijima’s eyes never landed on him. They never did, in a very obvious sort of way now that he understood _why_.

Ushijima pulled on the collar of his shoulder pads and Hinata stepped towards him; some of the girls flocked around him, but most were too shy to approach their idol. Hinata reached him first, smacking a hand hard against the part of Ushijima’s back that had no padding protection. It was like hitting a brick wall, so solid was he, and Hinata shivered. 

The surprise of the blow was enough to jerk Ushijima’s eyes in his direction and for a moment, their eyes met and Hinata had a flash of Ushijima weak, obedient, Hinata lording over him with a deliciously evil smile, and something clenched in his gut and made him tremble. In a steady but deep voice, he husked out, “Good game, Wakatoshi.”

The name rolled so easily off his tongue because he’d been whispering it for two weeks now, in the shower, in his bed, when he woke up with morning wood. 

The football player stood nearly 8 inches taller than him, but there was a flash of subservience that sparked in Ushijima’s eyes at the words, at seeing Hinata, like he forgot for a moment that it was a secret and that he wasn’t surrounded by thousands of other people. He mouthed half of Hinata’s name before he came to his senses, his whole body jerking away just as a flock of girls descended on him. But Hinata had gotten more than he’d wished for, and he turned away as well, smiling at the way Ushijima’s ears had flared bright red as he turned, how he was stuttering over his words as adoring girls and reporters came to speak to him. He thought tonight would be another good night for a long shower.

x

There were only a few other guys on the cheerleading team, but Hinata didn’t have to wait long for them to leave, the boys all too eager to go home and celebrate their team’s victory at one of the many parties going on tonight. 

Hinata took his time peeling off his tight cheer top and pants, his socks and sneakers, washing off the glitter the girls had spread high on his cheekbones and sweat from his face with a washcloth. He let the hot water from the showers cloak around him, his music softer this time as the guys from the football team shuffled in and out of the shower room, and finally all was silent. He turned off the faucet and slowly dried his face off. 

This time, he heard him, the melancholy notes of a Coldplay song serving as a good background to the quiet pants and whimpers. Hinata bit at his lip as he leaned against the door frame leading to the locker room. Ushijima was sitting up this time, facing away, a hand curled in his lap, moving fast, Hinata’s discarded compression shorts gripped tight in his other. 

He had his shirt off, and the muscles on his back were flexing beautifully under softly browned skin. Hinata was honestly fascinated, at a loss for the scene before him. Ushijima, who was strong and tall and the very definition of manliness, was now weak and quivering and _vulnerable_. The man that all the girls adored was a pervert who was in love with the head male cheerleader and got off to his sweaty undergarments. Hinata ran a finger along the waistband of his lucky briefs and licked at his lips, blood pooling in his cock as he continued to watch Ushijima.

On quiet feet, he tip toed forward, until he could smell Ushijima. He smelled really good, like heat, lust, and body wash. He was close enough to reach out now and trace the line of Ushijima’s back muscles, but he just kept still instead, letting the small sounds the taller was making sink over him. 

When the man sounded close to climax, he leaned down and whispered hotly, “Wakatoshi, you’ve been naughty.”

There was a strangled cry, and then a whimpered moan as Hinata slid his palms down the length of Ushijima’s arms, leaned into his back, nose pressed into Ushijima’s neck. The other man went stiff and silent. 

“Oh, don’t stop on my account,” Hinata murmured slowly, and he felt the way Ushijima shivered. He leaned to his left and wrapped a hand around Ushijima’s, the one in his lap, and admired the way the man’s cock dripped and throbbed in his large hand, how it peeked out, big and proud and tall. 

“Hinata-“ Ushijima finally choked out. 

Hinata didn’t even let him come up with any terrible excuses. He slipped around to his front and kneeled onto the bench in front of Ushijima, cupping his face and tilting it up. His skin was warm to the touch. Dark eyes snapped up to his face, pupils blown, and Hinata smiled. 

“Finally you’re looking at me.”

“Hinata, I’m-“ Ushijima croaked out again, but Hinata just shook his head, still smiling, and leaned down to press his lips against Ushijima’s cheek. It was absurdly gentle for what thoughts filled his head. He smirked against Ushijima’s skin as the man whimpered. His breath coasted hot over Hinata’s naked shoulder, and he lingered until Ushijima took a deep inhale of his scent.

“Oh... shit,” warbled the quarterback, and Hinata grinned wide in victory. 

He sat back, hands dropping to Ushijima’s broad shoulders, gripping there as he let Ushijima’s dark eyes roam over his body. 

“I thought you... were taking a shower,” Ushijima whispered out like an apology. Hinata smiled and shook his head, running a finger over the waistband of his underwear again.

“I know you prefer it this way.”

Hinata smelled pleasantly musky, like a wood pile outside a forgotten cabin, his sweat having a distinct pungency to it that wasn’t entirely unpleasant, especially not for Ushijima, if the way his cock twitched in his hand was any indication. 

Hinata travelled one of his hands up a thick neck and into slightly-damp hair, pulling the other slightly forward. “Tell me, Wakatoshi, what’s your dream?”

It was a broad question, but the heated look in Hinata’s eyes helped Ushijima figure out he wasn’t talking about his career plans. 

“You don’t have to try to defend yourself or lie about what you were just doing. I’ve seen you before.”

“When?” gasped Ushijima suddenly, eyes snapping up but quickly dropping back down, cheeks flaring red.

“Two weeks ago,” Hinata whispered suggestively. “I think it was... these red underwear. That day it rained.”

Ushijima went bright red because now he knew exactly what Hinata had seen. 

“Hinata, I’m so sorry-“

But Hinata swooped down until their noses almost touched and shushed the other. “I don’t mind.”

Ushijima whimpered and tried to turn his face away, but Hinata was gripping hard at his hair now. 

“Tell me, Toshi, how did you figure out that you could get off to the smell of my sweaty undergarments?”

Ushijima inhaled sharply, trembled slightly, but Hinata held him in place. Something flashed across Ushijima’s eyes as Hinata pinned him to his spot on the bench, arms trembling with fear of moving. 

“Hinata~” Ushijima breathed out on a heated breath. 

“I really wanna know how long you’ve jacked yourself off to me.”

“Second year,” Ushijima quickly said, before he lost his courage. “That night we lost to Aoba Johsai and the coach had all of the cheerleaders crowd around us players for a pep talk, and you stood next to me.”

“Ahh, yeah, you had to bend down for me to put my arm around your shoulder like coach wanted us to do as we huddled together.”

“My shirt... on my shoulder, your scent-“

“Ooh, did I get some of my sweat on the shoulder of your jersey?”

Ushijima nodded meekly and Hinata smiled. 

“And what about your ass? Was it thinking about me fucking you that got you to finger your ass when you jack off?”

Hinata’s crude words made Ushijima’s whole face burn, but that was the intention. He wanted Ushijima to have a healthy fear of him. The thought of it made his stomach curl deliciously. 

“One of my friends... told me that guys can orgasm with just their... their butt.”

“So you tried it out? One night, when you were home alone and horny in your bed? Did you think about me the first time you did that? And then you got addicted?”

Ushijima nodded weakly to both questions. Hinata groaned out a, “Fuuuck,” and Ushijima’s eyes slammed up to his face. 

“God, you really don’t know how hot that made me, to see you like that. I never really thought about it before then, but fuck, Ushijima, I’d fuck you. You’re a hot piece of ass.” Ushijima was red from the tips of his ears to his belly button and he trembled, but he couldn’t drag his eyes away from Hinata, brown eyes demanding his attention. “I’d even let you fuck me.”

A broken whimper slipped past swollen lips and Ushijima’s head dropped down. 

Hinata leaned over him and whispered in his ear, “Tell me now, Wakatoshi, what’s your dream?”

“P-please, Hinata~”

“I want to give you what you want, Wakatoshi.” He could see the way Hinata saying his name affected the other, and he couldn’t help himself anymore. He was drunk on this feeling of lording over Ushijima, dangling himself in front of the other like the delicious treat he was. He was begging Ushijima to reach out and take a bite. 

He scooted back, let his hands drop away from Ushijima, spreading his legs out, one foot on each side of the bench as he leaned back against the wall. With his eyes, he beckoned Ushijima forward. Like someone who hadn’t moved in ages, Ushijima slowly came to life and shuffled stiffly forward. He stopped when his nose was inches from Hinata’s chest, paused and waited. He looked up through his lashes at Hinata and the smaller had to bite back a squeak as his cock throbbed in his underwear. Instead, he smiled and nodded. 

“I’m sorry-“ whispered Ushijima as an afterthought as he dove down to Hinata’s crotch. He pressed his whole face into it, mouth at Hinata’s balls and his nose pressed into the space between Hinata’s dick and his pubic area. His ass flew into the air and his hips trembled when he realized how hard Hinata was. 

One of his hands flew to his cock, the other to his mouth as he drooled over his fingers, reaching the hand back now to his ass. There was a quiet whimper as Hinata watched a finger disappear inside Ushijima’s ass. He leaned back on his hands and watched with barely contained lust as Ushijima began to masturbate to the scent of Hinata’s sweaty lucky undies. 

“Do I smell that good?” he asked teasingly after a moment. Ushijima’s mouth fell open to respond, but all the came out was a strangled cry as he got a deep inhale of Hinata’s musk. Hinata could imagine the strong scent and moisture lay heavy against his tongue now. Ushijima’s mouth hung open and his tongue slipped out as he panted hard against Hinata’s groin. 

“Hinasha~” Ushijima tried to say as he buried his nose deeper, nuzzled his head against Hinata’s thigh like a request, but Hinata wouldn’t give him anything just like that.

“Hmm?” he crooned sweetly, mockingly. “What is it, baby boy?”

Ushijima’s entire body shivered, his eyes fluttering as he shoved in another finger. 

“Tell me what you want, Wakatoshi.” There was a commanding edge to his voice that he knew Ushijima would be hard pressed to ignore. He was right, as Ushijima released the hand on his cock and took Hinata’s wrist in his, laid it gently atop his head. He whimpered, but Hinata just let his hand lay limp where it had been placed.

“Hinata~” Olive eyes blinked up at him. “Please. Pull my hair?”

Hinata didn’t move, let doubt and frustration flicker over Ushijima’s face as the man thought for a moment he wouldn’t get what he wanted, and then he clenched his fist in a wad of Ushijima’s soft hair and _yanked_.

Ushijima wailed and sunk against Hinata’s crotch, whimpering softly as tears wet his eyes and he closed them, nuzzling at Hinata’s cock. Hinata pulled again and Ushijima’s hand at his ass jerked to life, three fingers in now as he fucked himself like that.

When Hinata thought he couldn’t stand it any longer (he was really throbbing now, leaking), he pulled Ushijima back by the hair, the man’s neck arching unnaturally as his eyes came alive with submissive desire, and Hinata pulled him up for a teeth-clattering kiss. 

And fuck if he didn’t love the way Ushijima kissed him back. It was desperate, hungry. He moaned as his hand picked up speed, his breath hot as it coasted over Hinata’s tongue. He tasted like desire, like need. His lips were soft and warm, big and could easily cover his own, but Ushijima let the other swallow them, nibble at them, lick around his teeth and into his mouth. Ushijima’s upper body went limp and he leaned heavily against Hinata’s chest, his arm working tirelessly at his ass. 

“Fuck, Wakatoshi, you’re so hot,” Hinata whispered as he pulled back, lips slipping across hot cheeks and pressing at the shell of Ushijima’s ear.

The other crooned back, “Hinata!”

By his feet was his bag, and he reached down now, Ushijima following his lips for more kisses as his hand dug around for something inside. He’d bought the item a week ago off Amazon, had stuffed it box and all into his practice bag for exactly this moment. 

He unboxed the fat dildo and stood it up between him and Ushijima, sat back against he wall again, arms crossed. Ushijima blinked in confusion at him and slowly sat back on his haunches. Hinata’s eyes remained on him and he stared back in bewilderment, blinking back the haze clouding his mind. Slowly his eyes slipped down to the deep purple silicone dick between them, and he gasped.

“Turn around, Wakatoshi,” Hinata commanded in a slow voice. “I want to see you put it in yourself.”

Stiffly, Ushijima dropped his feet to the concrete floor of the locker room and he shuffled around. 

“Spread your cheeks for me,” Hinata murmured, unable to keep the lust out of his voice. Ushijima whimpered but obeyed quickly. He got back to his knees and pulled his plump cheeks apart. A sloppy wet hole winked at Hinata, and he bit at his lip. The scent coming from Ushijima was strong and heady, so much desire piled on top of each other. He had to dig his fingernails into his arms to keep from reaching out to touch. 

He leaned forward, heat against Ushijima’s warm back, and pressed a small bottle into his hand. Ushijima glanced down at it and went red again, nodding slowly. With shaky hands, he popped open the cap and squeezed out half of the lube into his fist. Then he reached back blindly and grabbed at the dildo, slicking it all up, the suction cup at the bottom holding it upright. Then he lubbed up his asshole, and with shaky hips, began to guide himself down onto the cock.

Hinata forced his eyes not to shutter closed as heat pooled in his groin at the sight and sounds of the dildo entering Ushijima’s ass. It took him only a short amount of time to fully seat himself, and Hinata almost cried out his praise. Instead, he reached forward and cupped at Ushijima’s ass, and whispered hotly, “Good job, baby boy.”

Ushijima whimpered for him and leaned his head back, seeking more contact between their two bodies. Hinata stood and walked around him, discarding his underwear in full view of Ushijima, bending down at the waist so his ass was on display. He stood back up and spun around, his cock slapping magnificently against his flat stomach, and he watched the way Ushijima’s pupils blew wide at the sight. He ran a hand seductively over his thighs and hips, knowing Ushijima’s eyes were glued to him. And fuck, how he loved it. He slowly climbed up onto the bench, letting Ushijima admire the way his dick bounced and his thighs and calves flexed as he hauled himself to his feet on the wooden bench. With feet slightly spread and hands in his hips, he pressed his groin towards Ushijima’s face. 

“I’m a little dirty,” he said slowly, Ushijima’s eyes dragging over his body and up to his face like a slow heat. “Won’t you help clean me up?”

Ushijima’s eyes lit up way too eager. His hips dropped down, the dildo slipping further into him, and he leaned forward with an eager moan. He sat forward on his hands and looked up at Hinata as his hips began to bounce up and down on the dildo. Hinata bit at his lip again and nodded appreciatively. 

“Hinata, can I-?”

He stopped and Hinata hummed at him. 

“My king, may I touch you?”

The words were said so seriously that Hinata only felt the way his gut clenched and heat flushed over him, his cock throbbing. He swallowed hard and nodded slowly. A large, hot hand cupped gently at his hip bone and he shivered. Ushijima’s eyelids fluttered as he shifted his hips for a different penetration angle and leaned forward, tongue slipping out cautiously to lick at Hinata. 

And that was all it took. Ushijima’s eyes snapped wide open as Hinata exhaled softly, cheeks burning red with the realization of the moment, and he licked a long stripe up Hinata’s cock. Small hands threaded into his dark hair as Hinata crooned softly, and Ushijima hummed desperately in response, hungry. 

He took the head of Hinata’s dick between his lips and began circling his tongue around it, around the edge of his foreskin, warming it and loosening it. Hinata’s hands clenched when he slipped the tip of his tongue beneath the extra skin and circled it more, more, slowly pressing his tongue in farther, cleaning Hinata, tasting him, swallowing him. He rolled his tongue until Hinata’s foreskin began to slip back, the head of his cock now being caressed by warm breath, and he crooned down, “Good job, Wakatoshi. You’re so good.”

Ushijima’s eyelids fluttered and he tilted his head as if to say, “Praise me more.”

Slim fingers combed through his hair as Ushijima relaxed his throat and Hinata pressed deeper into his mouth. There was resistance at the back of his mouth, but Ushijima whimpered and jutted his chin forward, pressing closer to Hinata’s skin. It wasn’t long before Ushijima’s mouth and throat were tight around Hinata’s whole length, and he sighed with great relief as soft breaths coasted over his groin, little huffs of air from Ushijima’s nostrils over his small patch of orange strands. 

“What a good baby boy. You look gorgeous with my cock down your throat, Wakatoshi.”

Ushijima’s whole body trembled and his hips began to rise and fall again. Hinata dropped a hand down to Ushijima’s neck, caressed it, loved the way Ushijima’s throat spasmed around him. He softly pressed at his skin, Ushijima crying out around the dick stuffed down his throat, swallowing harshly. Tears sprang to his eyes and Hinata admired Ushijima’s face. His lips were spread wide in an ‘o’, white from the strain and lack of oxygen, his eyes big and wet as he stared up at Hinata, somehow still begging for more, his cheeks now wet and glistening, his whole body flushed and shivering, and the dildo that kept disappearing between round butt cheeks. Hinata grabbed at the back of Ushijima’s head and began fucking the man’s throat with abandon. Ushijima choked and whimpered around him, hand clutching at his hip but never pushing the other away. When he came down Ushijima’s throat, the softest moan slipping past his lips, he watched Ushijima’s eyes go big, a light sparking in them as he eagerly began swallowing. His tongue began moving, pressing around Hinata’s cock, licking him as best he could, lips pressing tighter as if to milk Hinata for all he was worth. Lack of air and discomfort melted away to pure bliss for Ushijima, and Hinata crooned, “Good boy, such a beautiful boy.”

He slipped, wet and slick, out from between Ushijima’s lips, and his stomach flip-flopped at the sight. Ushijima’s eyes had rolled up a little, his mouth hung open, lips and tongue red, a small smear of white on the corner of his lips. Hinata reached up and wiped it off, pressing his thumb to Ushijima’s tongue. He slowly stirred, eyes closing as he closed his mouth and suckled at Hinata’s dirtied thumb. Then he leaned forward, spit-covered thumb dragging over his cheek as he began to clean off Hinata’s spent cock. 

Hinata reached for the lube between Ushijima’s legs while he was distracted, sinking down on the bench, legs folded beneath him. He pressed a hand against Ushijima’s strong shoulder to hold him steady as he leaned into the man, other hand, slick with lube, pressing at his own entrance. Ushijima buried his face into Hinata’s neck, so blissful that he was unaware of Hinata slowly prepping himself in front of him. 

He was calling Hinata’s name as he sniffed and licked at Hinata’s sweaty skin, panting hot and heavy like he couldn’t get nearly enough. Hinata closed his eyes; he never would have imagined that his quarterback, Ushijima, tall and strong and silent man that he was, would become so needy and easily controlled when presented with Hinata’s sweaty body. He never thought he would feel so powerful and fulfilled, that he would enjoy degrading Ushijima this much. He’d thought maybe he’d let the other have his way with him, but he never thought Ushijima would hand over the reins to him. But, wasn’t it so perfect this way? Wasn’t it everything Hinata could have ever hoped for? Wasn’t he so... ecstatic? 

His whole body vibrated with undeniable pleasure as Ushijima’s sounds filled his ears, as Ushijima’s tongue licked at him, as Ushijima rode the silicone cock like there was no tomorrow, like it was all he could do to keep his sanity when faced with the desirability Hinata’s body presented.

Ushijima didn’t come out of his stupor until Hinata slipped his three fingers from his ass and reached forward to grab Ushijima’s hard length, red and angry from neglect between his meaty thighs. He pushed Ushijima down all the way to the bench, the other squeaking in an undignified manner as the dildo slipped all the way inside him, no room to move as it pressed deep inside, and then Hinata was climbing atop his lap with lithe limbs and Ushijima went stock still. 

“Wakatoshi. You’ve been such a good boy,” Hinata whispered.

“Are you-“ Ushijima began, before his voice dripped down to lower registers, going completely breathy as he whispered out, “My king, are you going to let me enter you?”

Hinata couldn’t help the small chuckle. Warmth bloomed in his gut as he cupped Ushijima’s cheek, and he thought, _This man is so precious._

It was dangerous, because Hinata was getting addicted. He knew once he let Ushijima inside him that there would be no turning back. Well, maybe it had been hopeless from the start, from the beginning with Ushijima’s ass in the air and his nose in Hinata’s boxers. Maybe it had already been bad for two weeks. It was too late already. Hinata was hooked; he would rather die then let anyone else have Ushijima now, let anyone else discover how deliciously pliable and needy he could truly be. 

And wasn’t it only Hinata that could satisfy Ushijima like this? The need to know carved deep into his soul as he hovered his ass over Ushijima’s throbbing, dripping cock.

“Ushijima, my baby boy...”

Ushijima nodded and nuzzled into the palm of his hand, eyes unwavering on Hinata. 

“Would you like me to let you penetrate me?”

Ushijima whimpered. “It doesn’t matter what I want; I’ll do anything just to please you.”

“But I’m asking you now what you want. You’ve been good, so I want to reward you.” He wouldn’t admit that he himself was aching so badly that he almost wanted to just grab Ushijima by the scruff of his neck and plunge his thickness deep inside in one go. He wouldn’t break, not when this prologue was so tantalizing. He would suffer if it meant seeing Ushijima truly fall apart under him. “Do you want your reward?”

“Y-yes,” Ushijima croaked out, too rushed all of sudden. He bit at his lip after the rush of words and whimpered, “Yes, please, my king. Please let me... pleasure you, completely.”

Hinata bit back the urge to cry out Ushijima’s name, because fuck, he wanted him so, so badly. But he could have him. Ushijima was letting Hinata have him. He tried to hide the way his hands trembled as he pressed his asshole against the tip of Ushijima’s cock, his inside clenching at the heat and wetness of it. He let the tip slip inside, let is slowly stretch him open, and as he sank slowly down, he breathed out, “Now... you belong... only... to me.”

And Ushijima steadily sighed out a, “Yes, my king. Thank you.” And it was almost like he was saying, _Yes, my Shouyo. I love you._

Hinata wrapped his arms around Ushijima as his composure dropped for a wild moment, as he sniveled and cried out, his whole body sinking down, Ushijima so big and warm inside of him that Hinata lost all of his rationale for a long moment. He shuddered violently against Ushijima’s large body, so happy. He craved this man, wanted him more than he could’ve imagined, wanted to belong solely to him and he to Hinata. He was in love, probably, most definitely, and he couldn’t believe that he was actually here, getting fucked by this beautiful giant of a man. Ushijima Wakatoshi was actually his, even if just for this moment. His cock throbbed to life between their two bodies and he mouthed out, “Ushijima.”

There were two long beats where Hinata was boneless, before he gathered himself again and sat up straight, not letting the fact that Ushijima so deep inside him, so hot and pressed against his prostate just right, was driving him wild show on his face. Ushijima was the picture of perfection, all starry-eyed doe as he watched Hinata like he’d never known a love so big, so warm, so all-encompassing as this. 

“Now, Wakatoshi,” Hinata said in a low voice. “Now, pleasure me like you said you would.”

Ushijima snapped to it so quickly, all eager tension, grabbing gently at Hinata’s thighs, wrapping strong forearms around them, his own thighs flexing wildly as he began to pump his hips up and down on the dildo, lifting and pulled Hinata back to him. It was raw strength and power, but so gentle still. His hands were secure on his hips, no chance of the other slipping away or falling; Hinata felt like he was being made love to as Ushijima fucked him raw. 

Unwilling to let Ushijima see him go weak again, desperate to hold on to his control, he grabbed at the short hair at the back of the taller man’s head and yanked his head back, exposing his neck. He barred his teeth and grazed them over Ushijima’s Adam’s apple. Ushijima tensed and shivered against him. And then he leaned back and pressed Ushijima’s face into the crook of his neck. He patted and smoothed his hair, murmured, “What a good, strong boy you are, Wakatoshi. Didn’t I raise you well?”

Ushijima nodded against Hinata’s neck and slowly pressed out his tongue to softly lick at Hinata’s slick skin. When the smaller offered no complaint, he licked again, more flat tongue, until he abandoned himself completely to sniff and lick at Hinata’s salty skin, to suckle at his neck. His hands tightened their grip ever so slightly and his pace sped up, and Hinata let Ushijima fuck him well. 

And he was good, so good. And Hinata made sure he knew it. He made sure he told Ushijima exactly how good he was, told him until his voice went loud and broken as he cried out, orgasming hard inside Hinata. There was a warm splash inside him, cock throbbing and twitching as he filled Hinata up, and Hinata had to bite back his own voice. Olive eyes snapped open and looked at him with heat, looked at the way he was biting his lip, and in the heat of the moment, he pulled Hinata’s lips apart and sealed his mouth with a kiss, his hips stuttering through the last waves of his orgasm. Hinata’s control slipped and he whimpered out Ushijima’s name as he came once more, clenching tight around Ushijima, gripping at his shoulders and neck, pulling the man impossibly close as feelings overwhelmed him, too much to contain. 

“My king,” Ushijima whispered over and over into the shell of his ear as he cradled the back of Hinata’s head, slowly lowered his body down, slipping out of him, slipping off the dildo. 

Hinata watched with half lidded eyes as Ushijima removed the suction cup from the bench and crawled down the length of it, gently cupping Hinata’s thighs, pulling them around his head, and against Hinata’s spent cock, eyes trained up, he breathed out, “We’re not done yet, my king.”

And Hinata wondered when the tables had flipped and Ushijima had taken the reins back from Hinata. Now it was Hinata who was weak and suggestible and at the very command of Ushijima’s will. But he just combed tired fingers into Ushijima’s soft locks as the man pressed down, lips to Hinata’s swollen hole. He was diligent, down to the very last, as he sucked and licked himself out of Hinata, cleaned him up so well. Hinata’s whole body went warm as something heavy sat in the back of his throat, an emotion he understood too well now but didn’t dare voice.

When Ushijima was done, Hinata’s aching ass good and soothed, cleaned out, he sat up and slowly crawled up Hinata’s body. He was meek even as he hovered large over the smaller boy. He waited like he wanted permission from Hinata to speak freely. Hinata pressed a hand up to his red cheek, caressed at his red, swollen lips, and nodded slowly. 

Hinata thought he knew what the other was going to say, but instead he said quietly, “I’m sorry if I disgusted you.”

Hinata almost laughed, if he wasn’t so angry at Ushijima for even thinking it. A thousand answers, angry, denying, flitted through his mind, but in the end he just choked out a, “No. Fuck no.”

“Then I’m sorry if I looked silly.”

Hinata shook his head; he couldn’t believe this man. “N-no!”

“I’m sorry for forcing you-“

“My god!” Hinata finally yelled. “Listen to me! No! No, no, no!”

“I’m sorry-“ Ushijima tried again, and Hinata actually slapped him. The sound rang through the empty locker room, but Ushijima didn’t look pained or offended. The only sign it had even happened was the reddening hand mark on his cheek, and then Ushijima whimpered.

It was so soft and quiet, his lip trembling slightly, and he dropped his head, curling in on himself a little as if the feeling he was currently experiencing was too much for his body to take. When he released his breath, it came out in a heated, low, “Shouyo.”

Hinata’s hands dropped, palms up and open, to the bench, as if in surrender, and he breathed out a “Holy shit,” as his cock throbbed. 

Ushijima uncurled with another heated sigh of Hinata’s name, and then he looked down at Hinata, all fire and strength and unrestrained passion. 

“Tell me you meant every word you said,” he breathed out hotly. Hinata could do nothing but nod as feelings of ravenous desire bloomed in his chest. “I belong to you?” Ushijima’s voice was impossibly low and quiet.

“Fuck, Ushijima,” Hinata groaned out slowly, his own body wanting to curl up to protect this overpowering feeling of desire and satisfaction. 

They were silent for a long while, just watching each other, until something snapped in Ushijima and he scooped the smaller up, into his arms, lips colliding like he wanted to eat Hinata alive. He kissed and licked ravenously at Hinata’s lips and jaw and chin, his neck and collarbones, his shoulders. “Hinata, I don’t want this to be a one time thing-“ he husked out, voice laden with need.

“Me either!” Hinata gasped, the truth bubbling out like Ushijima’s lips had loosened his own and he was sucking the truth out of him like the tiny love bruises he was leaving on his neck.

“Hinata,” he breathed out, and the redhead echoed the other’s name back. 

Small hands gripped into brown hair and Hinata hissed out, “I’m making you my boyfriend, you can’t say no.”

“That’s fine with me,” huffed Ushijima back.

“I won’t let you escape from me intact. I’ll wreck you completely,” Hinata warned darkly. 

“Good.”

Hinata shuddered out a cry, the feeling behind it too long suppressed, surging out from too much pressure. “Ushijima, don’t leave me. The truth is- truth is-“

But Ushijima claimed his lips before he could say it, like it didn’t need to be said to be known, like he understood completely since he felt the same way.

_The truth is you’ve already completely wrecked me._

“Hinata, tell me I was good,” Ushijima husked out against his neck, vulnerable again. 

Hinata fisted at his hair and nodded, crying out, “Wakatoshi, my baby, you were wonderful. You’ve ruined me. You looked so beautiful, felt so damn good.”

Ushijima shuddered under the warm blanket of the praise and he breathed into Hinata’s neck. “I don’t want to let you go yet. Come home with me, stay with me tonight.

“No one’s home.”

And Hinata nodded, all eager tension, and he grasped Ushijima’s face and wondered how someone so strong and beautiful and independent could fall apart so easily with just one word, one look. He was so unbelievably ecstatic that he had claimed this man, that this man would so willingly be claimed by him. He would never see Ushijima the same again: stand off-ish, a brute, closed off. Ushijima was the kindest, softest, warmest person alive. 

And he loved him so deeply. 

Ushijima kissed his cheek tenderly and whispered, “By the time we’re done, I want everything I own to be saturated in your scent.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe...
> 
> I make these two pure boys do such filthy things. 
> 
> As always, my tumblr is bealovelylady or you can drop prompts for more “mini” fics down in the comments <3


End file.
